thetaswarofhatredfandomcom-20200213-history
Frea Drowsie
A boy who wields the Grimoire Of Dreams wanders the world in search for the 'perfect dream' Appearance Frea have black hair. His hair sytle is a bit like Noah Dreams but a bit spiker. He has the appearance of a 15-years old boy with average-coloured skin & average body build. His casual always consist of jackets or open vest with a T-shirt inside & long trousers. The colour & design though changes everytime. The Grimoire of Dreams takes the form of a strange gloves attached on his right-arm. It have something like purple tree-vines covered his entire arm. There is also an eye on the gloves, which is also the grimoire's eye. The Grimoire will often turned into its true/book form when Frea wishes to read it's contents. Personality Frea is a happy, cheerful, kind & sometimes can became very determined in doing this. But even so, he is really childish & doesn't care of the opinions of others until the fact he hugs a doll or small pillow on the streets. He sometimes can be really caring to those who are close to him. But most of the times, he prefer on going solo on adventures. Frea also have a bit tendancy to be quite dumb, naive & causes other people trouble without meaning too. But on some occasions, he can be heartless & merciless. But most of these times are when he saw people who have "simple characterism". In battle, his cheerful & happy personality still remains but sometimes he can act like a sadistic villian, emotionless machine & joker to match his attack patterns. Background Frea is a wandering spirit of a boy who died in accident long time ago. He dreamt of being a famous writer & what's more, amde fiction came true. Sensing the compatibilty of the two, the Grimoire of Dreams chose that boy's spirit as its user & materialize him into Frea Drowsie. Frea began his life in a abandoned town with have been ravaged by overgrown trees. He was born out of the grimoire so he didn't get much of his memories of his past life but enough to recognize the world. Sometimes, the boy will read the grimoire to know about his past life. Now, with a determination to have the perfect dream to make the perfect novel he sets off. Ability/Skills Frea acts like a mage that can changes his profession all-over again. He also gain acess to the Grimoire of Dream's most forbidden power. And due to the fact he is a materialized spirit with a great sychronation with the grimoire, he can be unstoppable (if he trains hard enough). His fighting style is also closely resembles BlazBlue's & the MMO, Elsword. He can also record one's ability & background in the Grimoire of Dreams when he battles them. Frea's Drive: Dream Chage can allow him to transform inro certain profession. Each Profession have PP (Profession points) which decreases every a special attack was used. When PP rans out, returned to nomral form. Drive Dream Change: *The Tank (Heavily armored & have many firearms attacked to armor) *The Dead (Replace jacket/vest with a long coat. Wields a chainsaw & carries a large sycthe at back) *The Ringmaster (Wore a circus magician costume, wields a tact & can some summon little animals & turned them into gigantic beasts) *The Sword (Wore a two arm armor, wields a sword & can summons sword projectiles to attack enemy) Special Attacks The Tank: *Muzzle Shot **Dancing Gatling **Cannon Blast *Missile Chaser **Advent Missile Launch *Forceful Trigger **Force Leap Slam Dunk The Dead: *Carnage!! **Signature in Blood!! *Slicey-Slicedy-Slice **Oh Look!! A Blood Drizzle! *Execute!! **A Ticket To Hell ***Bye bye! Forever!! The Ringmaster: *Dollie Family Call **Drama: Family Rustle!! *Tame Circus **Epic! Flying Pet Show *The Stick Whack Trick **The Beast from the hat **Mr. Fat Doll's Fall The Sword: *Slash: Ikclat **Fall: Boulonner ***Le Depart ***La Fin **Sweep: Vague ***Chateau *Pierce: Eclair **Slash: Instant ***Cross Judger **Up: Ciel ***Pleuvoir ***Soir *Call: Eepe **One Flash ***Rachat **Rapier Front ***Fin Cross **Eepe Tempest Special Finisher Common: *Infintum Fantasia (Turned PP into a time limit where special attacks didn't cost any PP) The Tank: *RP Bullet Storm: Chaotic Scramble **GPP-003 Giga-Photon Cannon: One Shot *GPP-009 Giga-Photon Particle Bazooka: Towering Blast The Dead: *Chainsaw-ing Time **Die a Horrible Death!!! *Death Crusade The Ringmaster: *Beast Show Finale: Rampage!! *Super Star Summon: Liger the Roaring Thunder The Sword: *Sword Bind: Blood Chain **Sword Prison: Execution *Scared Sword Art: Divinity Gate **Divinity Gate Open ***Divine Sword Punishment Final Finisher *Dreams of the Eternal Unlimited Changes Frea in Unlimited mode under goes a few changes. First, his will have an purplish aura surrounding it & some of his attacks will cost less PP & causes more hits as well. Second, he has a new profession & skills: Special Attack The Dreamer (Frea's attire became of those in Dreams of Eternal) *Gun's Dancedale **Missile Barrage *Party Mammals **Elephante Gullotine *Reaper's Calling **Demise is now!! *Epee Excalibur **Sword Dance Legion *Dream Sorcera **Mageous Formula: Tsubaki 301 **Mageous Formula: Lasseso 502 **Mageous Formula: Haseo 009 *Dream Bionix **Mageous Formula: Deus Ex 360 **Mageous Formula: Tsukiyomi 205 Special Finisher The Dreamer *Magis Climax Thriller Quotes "Hm.. where am I? I've been having these dreams lately &... Hey! Why on earth I have no clothes no me?" Frea the moment he was 'born'. "Oh, I see. Now that's my background!" ''Frea when he first reads the story of his past life. ''"My words, your ideals & your way of speech is kind off.... stupid like most of those kinds of heroes." Frea when he is talking to a character who had "Simple Characterism" or with one obvious source of power. "Well, let's gets the show started!" One of Frea's intro speeches. "Joing the good! Oh, no, no, no. That will ruined my novel" Frea when he was invited into the force of good. Category:Fanmade Character Category:Mage class